1. Technical Field
This invention relates to broadcast information databases, and more specifically to broadcast information databases for various broadcast formats.
2. Related Art
Audio/video systems currently have a number of broadcast formats in which to receive audio and video material, such as music, television programming, talk-radio programming and the like. Broadcast formats have continued to increase in numbers. As the broadcast formats have increased, so has the amount of data associated with broadcast transmission. For example, radio-based broadcasts may be transmitted according to formats such as FM radio data system (FM-RDS), satellite radio, or high-definition radio. Each of these formats may transmit data identifying a particular broadcast, such as identifying subject content of the particular broadcast.
Available data associated with a broadcast may be used to cross-reference broadcasts transmitted via other broadcast formats. Thus, data associated with a broadcast may be used to identify subsequent broadcasts according to various broadcast formats. Therefore, a need exists to provide a database system to store data associated with broadcasts transmitted via various broadcast formats.